


Dying Inside

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Sad ending for reader, fan fiction, no self harm, no suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just a waitress for SHIELD, nothing that HE would look at, anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's sad

The room was crowded but all you saw was him as he stood with the rest of the Avengers. You watched as he laughed at a joke that someone said, throwing his head back. You had seen him many times before at these parties, his arm draped around Widow’s waist.

You were one of the many women in clean waitress outfits that served the drinks at the gatherings. That’s all you ever did, carried a tray around to hold the full flute glasses or the empty ones that people had set down. SHIELD hired you, after a thorough background check, to work at all the parties that they held. It didn’t pay much, but you really didn’t expect it to.

Your eyes caught hold of the short brown hair that stood up in the front as the man almost blended into the crowd of people.  You knew that the Hawk was with the red-haired beauty, but that didn’t make you feel any better about yourself. Carrying the glass-filled tray back to the kitchens, you told someone that you were taking a break.

Standing outside in the chilly evening air, you wrapped your arms around yourself. You were nothing special, just an ordinary woman that had nothing about her that anyone could call pretty. It wasn’t like you didn’t TRY to look appealing, it just never worked. So instead of being with the man or your dreams, you were outside alone, knowing you would be lonely for the rest of your life.

With a wipe to your eyes, trying to clear away the tears without ruining your makeup, you headed back inside. You did your best not to look at the group of heroes, especially not the archer. Even when someone in the group called for another flute, you would always find another woman to go over there for you.

When the party ended and almost everyone had gone home, the beautiful redhead stood next to you, handing you her empty glass. You did your best to smile at her, noticing her wide grin that seemed to make her even more beautiful.

“I hope you had a nice time, Ms. Romanoff,” you told her, trying to be pleasant.

“It was nice, but I better get use to not being called Romanoff. Natasha Barton sounds pretty good, doesn’t it?”

Hearing her say her name put with his pulled you into shock, your shaking hands dropping the tray and breaking all the glasses. He proposed to her, that’s why it was difficult to see him earlier. Still with shaking hands, you bent down and slowly started picking up the shards of glass.

“Sorry, the tray slipped. I hope you weren’t cut,” you said in a monotone voice, your body going into autopilot as your brain seemed to hut down.

“I’m alright, but you might want to get that looked at.” Natasha lifted your hand, showing the long gash that still had a piece of glass inside it.

“I will, thank you. Enjoy the rest of your night.” You cleaned up your mess and hurried into the kitchens to put your tray down. Even as you pulled the glass from your hand, your tears weren’t from the pain. Your tears were for the dying heart you had inside you.


End file.
